The Back Side of a Gold Coin
by EderNimrais
Summary: Hildegard is known to be one of the greatest female drinkers on the continent. Duran happens to be in the same inn as where she is challenging every man who thinks they can beat her in a drinking contest. What will happen when she can't hold her liquor, will Duran be a nice guy for once or will he just let he have the biggest hangover of her life? One Shot


"Next!" Hildegard demanded another glass as the bartender was struggling to keep up with the woman who had just beat three men back to back in a drinking contest, one of which was Winfield. After drinking more liquor than Duran could keep count of, the woman finally fell over and the red-haired wonder got up and lifted her onto his shoulders and began his climb all the way up to his room. Reaching said room, he opened the door and walked over to his bed side and placed the drunken pirate on his bed.

"Seriously, why the hell can't you just say no to a challenge, more importantly, why the hell am I bothering helping you?" Duran questioned his actions just know, he did like the woman but she was both too stubborn and the only person who would butt heads with him unlike the other two. He gave a sigh and sat down in a chair near the bed. "Pirates, Harupia , a fortune teller with a scythe bigger then her, what is freaking next…" He question was answered with a moan coming from the bed as Duran just dismissed it as the beginning of a long hangover.

"Dirtran…" Hildegard said the man's name wrong as Duran just ignored the woman in _his_ bed. "Debris…" She miss said his name once more which annoyed him.

"Duran, and what?"

"Come here Dallral." She spoke perfect English to his surprise but once again said his name wrong. Duran did has he was told and stood next to the bedside from her. "Sit next to me please." At this point, Duran could tell she clearly did not know what she was saying but didn't want to deal with her drunken rather. Submitting, he did as he was told and sat next to the drunken mess.

"Hildegard, what are you planning?" He asked as she held her arms out at him. Confusion filled the face of the spirit vessel.

"Hildegard, what are you plan-"

"I want you to hold me, I feel slightly dizzy." She said as Duran just gave in and did as he embraced his friend. "Durabe?" She asked as Duran gave up on trying to correcting the drunk.

"Ya?" He asked in a monotone voice as Hildegard seemed to change the way her face looked.

"Kiss me handsome…" She said moving slowly to Duran's face who tried to move back but couldn't, looking down, he saw that the embrace they had was stopping him from moving. Their lips were just mere inches away and he was getting desperate. Suddenly, instincts hit him that he never knew but they felt somewhat familiar to him. He moved forward and locked lips with the beautiful woman in front of him and with a force of nature, the two fell onto the bed with her on the bottom. Both of their hands were locked together and eyes closed. That was until-

"Yo Hildi, here is your-" Winfield began but was stopped by the sight that was in front of him. Duran, the boy of his greatest student, was on top of one of the ladies of the party. Duran immediately opened his eyes and they shot at Winfield who had the biggest grin on his face. Thoma's son was finally becoming a man and he could be any prouder of Duran. Thoma, meanwhile was standing next to Winfield as a ghostly image and was celebrating his son's success. "I will leave you two love birds be." Winfield said closing the door behind him leaving a dumbfounded Duran and a happily drunk Hildegard alone to whatever trouble they commit. Speaking of her, Duran returned his sight to the woman who was fast asleep but still held a tight embrace on the man so he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Duran, seeing not other way out of this aside from chopping her hands off, just layed on the opposite side of the bed from the woman who had a smile on her face.

"**Poor Duran, at least I know he won't reject the side of me that I have never shown to anyone. Damn you Winfield, I'll have to deal with you later after I get some rest." **Hildegard thought in her head in perfect English, showing that in fact it was an act to see where Duran's allegiance lied, and she wasn't disappointed in his actions. Minutes passed as she went to sleep thinking of the actually hangover she was going to get when she wakes up but it didn't matter as long as the man slaying next to her doesn't change.

* * *

**Author's Notes** – Well… I broke one of my rules of writing fanfic and that being that anything that is under 1,000 words is not worth submitting. Oh well I suppose, this one turned out well enough for me to let it slide I suppose


End file.
